Sweets can be Dangerous
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Sebastian seems to be hatching a plan, Ciel is naive and doesn't know what's going on, and Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin seem to have disappeared... What is Sebby gonna do with Ciel now that he has him where he wants him? rated t unless continued


"Sebastian!" as soon as he heard his name, he broke the chains bonding him and killed the tormentor, eating his rather disgusting soul to heal the wounds on his body faster. With that, he used his demonic speed to get to his master, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance when he was accused of being late. Sebastian had to use his black clothing to his advantage to cover a little (more probable to be called 'big') problem that had started growing from the pain that he was given before. It probably would have been called big had he been given pain by someone who actually looked very attractive.

After the whole ship party was over (_**1**_) Sebastian brought his master home. "Sebastian, bring me something sweet to eat. Preferably something chocolate." Sebastian twitched at the obvious order but complied with a bow and a 'yes, my lord'. Sebastian realized there was something in his pocket while he was making the mix for what he had deemed appropriate at this hour. He reached in to find one of the Lady Blanc 'candies' that started the whole issue. He opened the wrapper and inhaled, mentally smirking when he realized that some of the ingredients of it would be an aphrodisiac. A very strong one that is. After Sebastian took out the opium and other drugs hidden in the 'candy', he dumped the rest of it in the mixture just for his own entertainment, throwing the drugs away. He finished putting together the chocolate pudding before adding chocolate shavings in a rose design to make it prettier, also thinking about what chocolate itself was.* After that, he swiftly took it up to his master's study, where the boy would more than likely be, with a small meal that would be enough to be called a supper. "Young master, here is supper and a dessert. Please do eat the meal before the sweet."

Ciel scowled when he was told that, reaching for his fork before eating with the air befitting a noble of his status. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

He scrutinized the demon with a questioning glare. "Why is the pudding a lighter color than normal?"

Sebastian smiled in his usual way. "You wish to know what is inside? Haven't I told you before what was inside it?" Ciel simply glared at him. "It is made with a pure chocolate but I added more milk to it so it would be sweeter since you asked for something sweet." (_**2**_) Ciel hummed in approval as he finished his meal, immediately turning to his pudding with some sort of happy glint in his eyes, scooping some of it onto his spoon (_**3**_) before placing it in his mouth while closing his eyes happily. It occurred to Sebastian that Ciel looked happiest when eating sweets prepared by him.

"You can go now, Sebastian." Ciel waved him off after polishing the plate that had held the pudding, not seeming like the noble while eating it but more like the child he was.

"Yes, my lord." He said as he grabbed the plates and silverware.

_**Change POV (Ciel)**_

__I frowned at Sebastian's back as the door to the study closed. There was something off about him today, even before we got on the tea ship. I shrugged it off since it was not interfering with his duties, going back to signing the paperwork with a sigh. It didn't take long before I was distracted by a loud noise, sounding a lot like breaking china, and cussing from the resident American, Baldroy, while Mey-Rin started spouting apologies and Finnian said something about Sebastian. Soon the chaos that was no doubt going on was stopped by said demon, supposedly. I glanced at my door at the sudden stop of the yelling and noises before sighing and turning back to the papers that needed signing.

Was it starting to get warm of something? It made sense since it was spring, almost summer, but it was freezing cold just a few minutes ago. I frowned, looking around the room, trying to find an explanation for the sudden heat. I wiped away the sweat that was forming on my brow before unbuttoning the jack I was wearing. It seemed to lessen the heat for a moment before it was hotter than before. It almost felt like I was in a hot spring but without the pleasant feel of the warm water. Just the extreme heat that seemed to be getting hotter. "S-Sebastian!" I frowned even more when my voice came out with the sudden stutter. Was something going on with my body that I had no idea about?

Sebastian walked through the door almost immediately. "Yes, my lord?"

"Does it seem hot t-to you?" I had struggled not to stutter but failed on that one word. I could feel myself starting to pant slightly, struggling to breathe normally.

"No, but you should know that heat does not affect me." He seemed amused by something as he watched me but I ignored his stare as I nodded to myself, frowning slightly more as I tried to find an explanation for the weird heat.

"Th-that's all." I said, leaning into my chair after I took the jacket off, leaving me in only a shirt and a vest over that. Sebastian seemed to have ignored my dismissal and walked around my desk to turn my chair towards him as he kneeled down, reaching for my forehead with his now ungloved hand in some sort of mock worry.

I narrowed my eyes at him and his amused expression before he pulled his hand back. "It seems that you have a fever." Well, that explains it. But didn't he just say that he is unaffected by heat…? Oh well, he probably compared it to other times.

As I was thinking about this, the demon seems to think that it's alright to pick me up bridle style. "Wha-what?!" I yelped in surprise at my sudden horizontal placement. He looked down at my surprised and annoyed expression in amusement before he walked out of office and down the hall, towards my room. Each step he took, I held back the strong need to make a noise. What noise? I haven't the faintest idea what noise would come out should I have indeed allowed it. He set me on my bed, taking off my shoes and socks as well, before he moved up to the vest and shirt. He unbuttoned the vest and I held back a sigh of relief as the article of clothing disappeared, my shirt making a disappearance as well. This time I did sigh in relief at the cold air against my extremely hot skin. Sebastian paused, glancing up, before he ran a finger over my stomach. I tensed, shivering at the strange feeling that went through me, before glaring at the demon who seemed even more amused. "Wh-what the hell, d-demon?" I breathed out, my panting still there so it was extremely difficult to speak.

He simply smiled up at me. "My lord, you're spacing out. I asked whether you wanted a bath or not before you went to bed." I nodded in approval after a slight hesitance and Sebastian went into the adjoining bathroom. I couldn't have the servants seeing me in a state of undress, even by accident. Especially not Mey-Rin. I still didn't quite understand what happened the last time she walked in on me without a shirt on when I was being dressed. Either way, it was weird how she reacted and I didn't want to see something quite as strange as then. Sebastian finished undressing me in the bathroom before setting me in the already filled tub. He grabbed a washcloth and took off his tail coat along with his gloves before rolling up his sleeves. He reached into the water with the washcloth before he brought the washcloth to my chest and started rubbing to get all the sweat and any dirt off.

"Ahh~" I let out that small noise before even realizing, and I covered my mouth slightly with the hand opposite of Sebastian as he paused in his washing, turning my face away from him, before he continued. I could practically feel the smirk that he had on. I was extremely confused from all these strange things happening. Furthermore, why was the heat centering into just below my stomach? Maybe I really was sick. "S-S-S-ah… Sebast-stian, what w-was in th-the cho-ocolat-te…?" I couldn't believe the way my voice sounded, it didn't befit someone of my social status! Actually, I had no idea what it sounded like but I did notice the sudden darkening in the demon's eyes. Was he annoyed about something…? He didn't have any reason to be annoyed at this moment. Angry? Still no possible reason I could think of. Suddenly, my vision went black when the rough material of the washcloth ran across one of my nipples. My vision came back but only dizzied me before I realized I had Sebastian's hand in my mouth and I was licking his fingers while biting them every once in a while while the demon stared at me blankly. I pulled back as soon as I realized what I was doing, letting go of his arm quickly as if he had burned me, bringing that hand to cover my mouth. The demon seemed… amused? Freaked out? Confused? I know I'm severely confused. I couldn't understand what was going on. All I knew was that there was a burning heat in my stomach and I wanted it gone.

"My, young master, you shouldn't attempt to seduce a demon." I could hear the playfulness in Sebastian's voice as my eyes widened. _**S-S-SEDUCE?!**_I reached out to back hand the servant who dared to even speak of such a horrible thing when he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, disregarding the water that splashed onto the tiled floor. His face was inches from mine and smirking while he reached out and ran his hand across the side of my face, pushing my damp hair back out of my face, showing him the contracted eye that had also widened to an uncertain degree. "You know, I could assist in getting rid of the heat that you seem to be experiencing. All you have to do is ask. Beg and I will do as you wish. Just know that I won't stop if you do." He said all this softly, contrasting to the hair that he was slightly pulling so that my head was forced to face him where he was towering over me, not even standing.

I knew I shouldn't ask this demon to help me, I knew it, and I tried to not ask and force myself to stay quiet but one harsh tug on my hair had me opening my mouth. "Se-Se-Sebast-tian… He-help m-me… Ple-lease…" I **requested**.

Let me get this straight, I will not beg no matter how bad the situation is. There is no such thing as beg in my vocabulary. I don't have any clue how my voice could ever even be _thought of_ as a 'begging voice'. "Whoever thought that you'd beg this easily?" the damned creature in front of me smirked. _**It's not begging, damnit! **_I requested, I asked nicely, I did **not** _beg_! I attempted a glare. Attempted, mind you, I saw him brush the glare off through my hazy eyes. I shifted in the water uncomfortably and my hazy eyes became clouded as the water moved, feeling different from the usual 'water lapping at your skin' feeling. His eyes went a bright red as he stared down at me and they stayed that red as he let go of my hair, placing his hand over his heart with a truly evil smirk.

"Yes, my lord."

…

…

_**Consider this from the point of view from someone who has only watched twenty episodes before deciding that she needs to write a fan fiction for this pairing**_

_**I haven't got a clue what an English pudding is made with so don't bother telling me whether there is milk in it or not or whether the milk makes anything sweeter. Idk, I don't bake. That's for my mom and dad, maybe my sister if she doesn't burn it, not me. I'm the lazyass 'genius' (As people tell me) and I couldn't give a damn on how to bake.**_

_**I also don't know how they eat it, I have never been out of the U.S. nor have I eaten the English pudding**_

_**It was mentioned earlier that Sebby was thinking about what chocolate was by itself, it's a natural aphrodisiac.**_

_**Random fact of the day- Made in China labels are made in Korea**_

_**Idk why I put that up, I'm feeling random today so don't question me… If you want me to continue, please review, for anything else (such as a rule I may or may not have broken or any flaming) please do not bother… I don't care about rules and flames are pretty but I like playing with them… if you flame me, I will mess with you and you will more than likely come to hate me. I don't like being hated so please don't.**_

_**Your worst Nightmare is coming to you in black and white, horror film style ;P**_


End file.
